


Sunshine of your Love

by TifaSugarEng (tifasugar)



Series: Akiharu Canon OneShots [5]
Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/TifaSugarEng
Summary: Akihiko's POV"The closer he got to the bedroom, the clearer the wet sounds, soft gasps, and fast breathing alongside them. Akihiko’s steps faltered, dubious as to how he should proceed. His imagination was on fire and he felt himself twitching, but nothing would have prepared him for what he found."
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Series: Akiharu Canon OneShots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892806
Comments: 17
Kudos: 154





	Sunshine of your Love

**Author's Note:**

> > _I'll stay with you darling now,  
>  I'll stay with you till my seas are dried up  
> I've been waiting so long  
> To be where I'm going  
> In the sunshine of your love_  
> 
> 
> — Cream - Sunshine Of Your Love 

It was suspiciously quiet by the time Akihiko arrived home. 

He dropped the keys and left his jacket on the hanger, pulling from his shoes and leaving them there, stepping inside with a crease between his eyebrows. And after placing his violin over the table was when he heard it.

The closer he got to the bedroom, the clearer the wet sounds, soft gasps, and fast breathing alongside them. Akihiko’s steps faltered, dubious as to how he should proceed. His imagination was on fire and he felt himself twitching, but nothing would have prepared him for what he found.

Haruki on his knees was the first thing he saw, and dropping his gaze over the thin, opened shirt he was wearing, the sight of his naked ass had him swallowing. A realistic dildo attached to the floor slid between his ass cheeks, hiding and appearing as Haruki moved over it, glistening with lube. His hole stretched around it, bright and wet, pulsing now and then. And the tiny sounds he made...

_Fffffffffffuck..._

Akihiko bit his lower lip, teeth catching the piercing, hand pulling from his cock, filling so fast it made him dizzy. Scattered over the floor, right by Haruki’s shaking figure, were a bunch of sex toys: tinier dildos, lube, a plug, a used cocksleeve. It seemed like his boyfriend had needs and he didn’t know what to do to satiate himself.

His body yelled at him to touch, to smell his sweaty skin, to kiss, bite, suck, _fuck him_ fast and hard. And it was his rational mind what glued his feet to the floor, just watching, longing to feel, captivated by the swift move of Haruki’s hips an—

“Aki, fuck me, ahh, fuck me hard” 

That moan emptied Akihiko's lungs in a low exhale, legs failing, mind coming to a halt, taking out his now aching cock, tugging lightly in time with Haruki’s moves. Haruki was thinking about him while masturbating, about jumping like that on his cock, wet, sliding, tig—

“Aki, _fuck,_ Aki, please” 

Clenching his teeth and swallowing a moan, he kneeled and looked up from that perfect ass to stare at Haruki’s sexy nape, but it was golden eyes that he met. Akihiko gasped, stilling, watching his boyfriend moan, wet lips shaping around a silent beg. “Are you sure about this?”

Haruki whimpered, his movements short and needy, nodding eagerly, letting go of the bed in front of him to reach for his boyfriend. Akihiko promptly intertwined their fingers, scooting closer, curling both arms around his torso, kissing him deeply and passionately. Even when it was him who held Haruki close, he felt surrounded by him, by his warmth and musk, sweat and sex, rubbing his cock against Haruki’s lower back.

Akihiko placed his hands over naked hips under the shirt, taking them to the front, squeezing Haruki’s inner thighs, “Do you want me?” He knew the effect his voice had in him and it wasn’t a surprise when Haruki moaned, squirming, nodding. 

He moved back enough to stare at his stretched asshole, removing the dildo until it slipped out of him. Haruki’s hands pulled from his wrists, demanding, and impatient. He lubed himself with the excess of slick dripping from the clenching ass in front of him, so horny he feared his performance to be shorter than it should.

Akihiko didn't take off his clothes and just with his cock out of his jeans, he pulled from his foreskin, sucking air from between his teeth when his sensitive glans slipped inside his boyfriend without any resistance. And it went further, deeper, a nonstop slide into his snug warmth that left him breathless. And he watched himself sinking inch by inch, his thick, full-shaft pressed around his entrance, swallowed by him.

“I… this is so good” Haruki pulled from Akihiho’s hands until strong arms enveloped him, “You always make me feel so full” 

A low hum left Akihiko’s throat, dragging slightly to bury himself deep inside Hauki, both panting hard, “Your hole is the tightest I’ve ever fucked, and I've fucked a whole lot of them”

“Aaaakiiiii” His mewl could be either from pleasure or annoyance, either way, he turned his face to claim Akihiko’s lips, sucking from them possessively, playing with his piercing in a twist of the tongue that made him want _more_.

And yet, Akihiko maintained the slow roll of hips, Haruki's lubed hole clenching and taking him whole, so pleasant, too good to keep his mouth shut. He grabbed Haruki’s balls, pressing deep inside him, “Please, Aki, harder, I need more”

“I don’t want to” He sucked hard from Haruki’s neck, snapping his hips harder but not faster, “you feel too good babe, so good”

His knees started to hurt so he changed his weight on the carpet, and right when he resumed his unhurried thrusts, Haruki moaned so filthy he had to slap his ass, “Aki, there, right there, Aki you’re so good, I love it, I love it, I love it so much”

"Such a little whore, are you gonna cum on my dick? Is that what you want?" He slapped his lover once more, once on each ass cheek. His moans and noises became urgent, louder, and he felt Haruki’s balls dragging up, whole body tensing, “Oh, babe cum untouched, cum on my cock, come on” Akihiko tugged from his Jeans down, the urge to feel so intense it made his rhythm falter.

Noticing how close Haruki was, Akihiko obliged, snapping his hips hard and fast, letting go, that delicious tension between his legs growing, unstoppable, almost too much. As soon as Aki grabbed his long hair, pulling back, Haruki was done, his broken screams filling the house, a long rope of cum almost reaching the wall across the bed.

Akihiko took him in hand, jerking him off as quick as his hips slapped against the soft meat of his ass, pleasure finally bursting in an overwhelming orgasm. Usually, he wasn’t too loud but this time his groans resounded over Haruki’s final whimpers, tense and twitching over him as he didn’t since he was 15.

Once their muscles relaxed, they collapsed on the floor, Haruki’s back over Akihiko’s chest, legs stretched under the bed. “My entire being hurts” His tiny confession came too honest and it made Akihiko chuckle.

“How long have you been shoving stuff up your ass?” He nuzzled Haruki’s cheek, kissing his temple.

“The fuck if I know, since I came back from work”

Akihiko snorted, “Two straight hours? I am not complaining, tho” Haruki hummed, content, “You turned me on so much, I got so hard just by watching you…”

“Yeah, you dense fucker, if I didn’t tell you to move you still would be staring, AH!!”

Akihiko turned them over, making Haruki lay on the carpet facing up, rolling over him and caging his head between his forearms, “Listen, my first instinct was to take you hard and fast right there but I _behaved_ _”_ He saw Haruki’s eyes turning black from desire, lips parting right before pulling from his nape to give him a blazing kiss.

“I can go for round two as soon as you can”

“You sick fuck…”

“Yeah, you love me, and you are getting hard again”

“I fucking do but I’m too sensitive, wait the fuck up” Haruki shook his head, pushing him to the side, riding his hips until he made his cock hard and ready to go, “I’ve created a monster…”

“Oh no, honey” He got buried inside him, to the hilt, and Haruki sighed, breath mingling with Akihiko’s, “I’ve always been”

**Author's Note:**

> This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
> · Short comments  
> · Long comments  
> · Questions  
> · “<3” as extra kudos  
> · Reader-reader interaction  
> · This author replies to comments.
> 
> [· Twitter](https://twitter.com/tifa_sugar)  
> [· Tumblr](https://tifasugar.tumblr.com/)


End file.
